Innocent Betrayal
by InnocentTaikou
Summary: Tears of blood stain Yagami Taichi's tanned cheeks as memories of the past haunt his unchangeable past, while an unknowing other attempts to comfort his raging emotions.


Innocent Betrayal  
By: Innocent Taikou Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters, though I do own  
the plot to this story, but that hardly matters. Warnings: This story contains yaoi(male-love-male), a lot of it at that, and if that makes you uncomfortable, then do not read this story, or make any comments about it, thank you. As well, later chapters may have sexual content, the chapter that does will have another warning at the beginning, but most chapters will contain. hints at the fact of sex, or, foreplay, if  
that makes you uncomfortable either, do not proceed.  
  
A deep sigh poured from Taichi's delicate lips, tears that wouldn't form clouding his mind with unseen anguish, his head lying limp to one shoulder as he awaited his death, which would never come. After moments of helpless cries, he shook his head, putting his sensitive fingertips to his cheek, not feeling that wetness that he needed to express his unspeakable pain. No one would come to help him. he knew that. no one ever did. It had been years. Near four, he thought. since his pain had begun. His slender fingers rubbed over a delicately carved knife, his palm reaching the worn handle and his digits wrapped themselves around the black metal. Lifting the heavy tool he brought it to his face, his free hand rubbing it's form lovingly, as if touching a delicate, frail rose. while also seeming as if he was touching a long lost lover, gently. carefully. soothingly. sensually. With a smile that showed nothing but his deep rooted pain he brought the ever-sharp blade of the knife across each cheek below his eyes, cutting along scars that had disappeared within days. even though he'd repeated this ritual every night for three years, crimson tears sliding down his cheek immediately. A sigh of relief now formed itself, his eyes closing as he wept the only way he knew how.  
  
;-;  
  
Takeru chuckled softly as he watched his best friend stumble into the café, blonde locks obscuring his eyesight of the auburn haired beauty that Takeru cared for so much. Their relationship as a couple had long since diminished, though, sure they had spent an unspeakable amount of nights with each other, but no romance lived any longer. They both knew it, and their friendship still held strong. "Dai-babe, I'm over here!" He laughed as the redhead glanced around through his own mess of tangled hair. "Taku!" Daisuke chirped, bounding over to Takeru's table to sit in the blonde's lap. Takeru kissed Daisuke on the lips gently, "How are you, baby?" He asked softly, holding his flirtatious friend within his arms. "I'm good, Taku. But, I ran into Yamato at the store the other day, and he seemed. worse than usual. I know why he's upset, or, at least what you've told me, but aren't you worried what he could do to himself?" Daisuke asked, his head falling to rest upon Takeru's shoulder, his palm cupping Takeru's pale cheek. "Baby, I worry about him a lot, but there's nothing I can do. he wants what he won't let himself have, and I can't fix that, but I talk to him as much as I can." Takeru sighed, kissing Daisuke but again, "Will you spend the night, tonight? I really need you." Takeru queried, knowing himself that he would never actually be Daisuke's koi. but he needed Dai, and Dai needed him. They were lovers, and in love, but they could and would never be. kois. Daisuke blinked, then smiled slowly, "Of course, Taku." He murmured, pushing his lips against Takeru's neck, before allowing his tongue out of his mouth, to run carefully along the blonde man's pale skin. "Dai, honey." Takeru trailed off, not able to say no to his friend's innocent playing. "Yes, Taku?" Daisuke asked intently, lifting his head slightly to show that he was indeed paying attention, not just pretending to. like most times. Takeru sighed softly, shaking his head, "Never mind. wanna go home now? I need to take my mind off of Yama." He insisted softly, tears looking near fall. "Oh, Taku, don't cry. He'll be fine." Daisuke insisted, wiping his fingers across Takeru's eyelids to wipe away the nearly formed tears. "Hai, lets go home, I promise to take your mind off of him." He stated, standing up with a tug to Takeru's arm, before dragging the blonde out of the café and towards his apartment.  
  
;--;  
  
"Yamato! Damn it!" Takeru growled, slamming his palms onto the table with a loud slap. "Why are you acting like this?" He growled, glaring at his brother for all he was worth. Yamato looked up with hazy eyes that fell half shut, a rose hue tinting his delicate cheeks, "Takeru, you wouldn't understand." He said softly, multiple emotions crowding his soft voice. "What wouldn't I understand, Yamato!? Damn it! Tell me what I wouldn't understand!" He shouted, tears swelling in his eyes. Yamato slowly shifted, looking up at his younger brother with a milky gaze, "Takeru.. I lost him. to my own pride. That's what you wouldn't understand."  
  
;---;  
  
A sultry gaze slid around the pale violet room, a lounging figure lying in a chair that was obscured from any other's view by a lavender curtain surrounding the room that smelled of beautiful incense. A gentle smile caressed the man's lips, his thoughts wandering to his newest pet, wondering how long it would take to make the brunette forget the other whom his love used to occupy. With silky sensual movements, the lavender eyed and haired man lifted himself from his lounging position, walking with movements full of wonder as he approached the man awaiting his every beckon call. Whispering words in a desired voice, he turned, and walked back to his seat, brushing a hand through drifting hair. His eyes soon fell upon a requested pet, a simple flick of his wrist beckoning the small form closer. With a gaze that slid down to his feet, he moved closer to his master, his hands hidden behind his back. A long sleeved shoulder-less shirt that cut off just below his ribcage, then starting again low on his hips, shorts that barely made their way halfway down his thighs hiding what the other wanted to see. "How can I help you, Kaiser?" The brunette asked softly. Pale hands lifted to rest on a chosen thigh, tugging him ever so close, "Ken, pet, you know you are to call me Ken." He decided, leading the other's form down next to him, long slender arms locking themselves around the tanned figure. "Of course, Ken, I am very sorry." He apologized, trying to hide the pain that they both still knew was there. "Pet, I wish to know how to make you forget. Or, to bring him back to you." Ken purred, licking Taichi's ear slowly. 


End file.
